


Lord in the House of Ren

by Mantabel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, It’s in the Renaissance, Lord Ren, Married to Bazine, Rey is a nurse, Romance, Sexual Tension, THERE ARE CHILDREN, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantabel/pseuds/Mantabel
Summary: Rey knows nothing about the world outside of the nunnery. So, when she is assigned to be a nurse for a ruthless lord, she has her reservations. Her heart changes by the time she meets his sons. She sees that her chance to hopefully change the tides, but Lord Ren holds some resentment towards her ways. Heated arguments lead to passionate kisses in the shadows. She must resist if she knew what is best for her, but he is willing to throw it all away just for one night with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends,
> 
> I’m going through my fic and figured it’s best to fix some parts, so as to not confuse people... idk... still enjoy. okay. bye

“Beware of the men from Yavin,” warned the nun to Rey, “Being a nurse is one thing, but they are sending to work with a ruthless warlord.”

“Sister Catherine, you know better than to speak ill Lord Ren. Beside, Lady Bazine is expecting their next son,” another nun said as she brushed out Rey’s long brown locks, preparing to pin it up.

Rey had grown up in a nunnery for most of her life in the countryside right outside of Jakku, where the sisters and the other orphans would travel to Mass at least once a month. Life was simple in the hopes that maybe someone would open their hearts to take her home, but boys always seemed to go first. They were built for hard work such as farming and smithing. Girls with pretty features like hair made of gold and eyes as blue as the Tuscan sky. Rey was neither of those things. Her locks were a mousy brown, her eyes were a mixture of grass and dirt. She received the rod when once cut her hair to match the boys, because her feminine features had not developed yet.

When she had turn 13, it was time to make a choice. She would either to leave the sanctuary of the nunnery or to dedicate her life to God. With no choice, she stayed with the sisters, protect her virtue, and serve the being of the highest power. She study scripture, tending to the garden, and helped fix shattered stain glass. She could read and write as well as numbers, so teaching seemed to be a good fit for her. Rarely did women teach, but the lord was very specific about who was allowed around his lady and children.

Her hair was tucked into a hood, a cross was placed around her neck and the sister took her hand, met her eye and smiled.

“Rey, this will perhaps be a trying times for you,” the sister started, “Never have you been so far away from this sanctuary, but this is God’s. Much like when he tested Mose’s faith, he'll test yours. Keep to your studies, hold true to Him and you will not stray.”

“Yes, Sister Catalina,” Rey responded.

Lord Ren was a powerful man who served under the king as a loyal knight. He was very rich and owned many ships that traded in foreign lands. He brought wealth to his province, but order as well. His wife was to a beauty that no one could hold a candle to. His Sicilian bride had already given him two sons and rumor was she was excepting a daughter. With their father away at sea and their mother getting closer and closer to birth, an extra pair of hands were required. Rey felt that she could live up to the expectations the sisters had placed before her.

The only problem was that Lord Ren was notorious. A pedigree of rumored royalty, Lord Ren was a knight of the king. Knights of Ren, black armor and horses who brought terror and destruction in their paths. Rey had heard of the lore that is was believed that Death himself rode along side these conquerors, but now, the lord has retired his sword and sets his eyes on the seas. Instead of the heads of his enemies, the lord brought gold, silks, and spices to his king, goods to make a profit from. An “honest” man as the nuns had put it, changed from the love of his wife and their Almighty. However, Rey had her doubt when she was greeted by the dark carriage sporting a team of 4 black stallions and their footman also in dark clothes.

She looked once more at the nunnery that had been her home for so long. She had hoped that any of the sisters would speak up against this, but instead she saw reassuring faces, some who held doubt and those who showed indifference. Maybe this was never really her home after all. She had questioned many of her lessons, hoping to better understand the scripture being taught. She had one too many times climbed the trees in the gardens when she wanted the ripest apple. She had sometime neglected the other chores she had been give to take a nap in the abbey.

“Please,” she begged softly, “don’t make me go.”

Mother Superior Maz stepped through the crowd, the smallest and oldest of the sisters, hobbling with her cane by her side. She smiled up at the young woman. She took one of her hands in hers.

“Why do you want to stay?” the elder woman asked as she stroked Rey’s knuckles, “Is it out of fear? Or maybe you think us callus that we would send you in danger?”

“Mother Superior,” Rey started as the tears began to form, “I... I can do better... Let me stay and I'll prove to you my worth.”

“You've already done that for us,” she replied with a knowing glance, “Fear of the unknown is natural. You chose to stay, because of that fear and I and the sisters have watched you flourish.”

“It is why all birds must leave their nest and fly,” Mother Superior continued as she wiped a stray tear from Rey’s cheek, “Do not be afraid for I will always be with you.”

Rey wasn't entirely sure if she had meant her or God, but the words seemed to settle her nerves. With final farewells, the footmen had already collect her bag before helping into the carriage. A day’s drive is all it should take to get to the city. With a rosary in her hand, Rey began to pray for each sister as well as the nunnery, pray for them to have a fruitful harvest, that the orphans were well taken care and that maybe they wouldn't have to meet the same fate as her.

Somewhere along her journey, she had dozed off. Something about the rhythmic trotting of the horses was soothing to make her close her eyes and let her head fall against the plush interior of the carriage. She dreamt she was back in the sanctuary of the nunnery, in the garden she used to play in and tend to. The apple tree was full of ripe fruit, ready to fall at any moment. She looked at as the sun beamed down giving it almost a heavenly glow. The sun felt good on her skin, reminding her of the wonderful summers she spent with the nuns. She started to reach for the low branches when the scene began to change. The wind started to shift, the skies darkened as thunder. Lightning pierced through the clouds making Rey’s heart pound in her chest. Then it struck the tree, setting it aflame. She watched as the flames engulfed it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her childhood being destroyed before her.

”_Get out..._”

“My lady,” came a small voice, making her jump. The footman smiled and offered her a hand.

“Sleep well?” he asked as she took his hand.

“Ummm... quite,” she rubbed the back of her neck before stepping out of the carriage.

When she looked upon the manor, she couldn't help but gape. Sure, she had seen a castle before, but this was a fortress. The walls that surrounded the keep were high that the blocked out any life from beyond. A tower loomed overhead as if to used as a way to look down upon those below. The stones were a dark washed gray and the doors that led inside were black with bronze handles. They opened wide as the servants came out to greet the new nurse. They lined up to create a path for Lady Ren and her two son.

She was radiant. The portrait Rey had saw did not do the woman justice. Even with her belly heavy with child she walked like she was gliding on air. She wore a ruby dress with gold trimmings and a lace collar with a drop in the neck to show off her ample bosoms. Her lips and cheeks were rouged and her hair styled in an updo fashion with a long curl just over her shoulder. Her sons were dress in the finest clothes. The eldest in a dark navy blue tunic and cloak with dark pants and the youngest in a rich green and brown pants. If Rey remembered correctly, the boys were at least 3 years apart.

“Boujour Mademoiselle,” Lady Bazine greeted as she took Rey’s hands and kissed her cheeks, “When my husband told me a nun was coming, I was not expect someone so young. My, you are so thin. When was the last time you had a proper meal?”

“Oh... umm...” Rey was confused as the lady took her arm and ushered her in.

“They must have only serve you broth and hard bread,” she continued as her sons followed behind them, “I had a nurse who had come from the church when I was a little girl. The stories you hear. I would never be able to have that kind of dedication you do.”

“Not everyone is meant to live the life of the cloth,” Rey stated, “but those who do even have their own struggles to go through.”

Lady Bazine paused and looked at Rey again. Her brown eyes shimmered with a pleased like as she lips curled upward. She then turned to her sons.

“I think she’ll do fine, mes canetons.”

The eldest rolled his eyes and snorted softly while the youngest nodded in agreement.

“Mademoiselle, my husband’s and mine pride and joy,” Bazine said.

“Francesco Ren,” the eldest answered as he bowed, “I am 8 and do not understand why my parents insist on me having a nurse.”

“Giuseppe Ren,” the youngest said as he tried to mimic his brother’s bow, but shifted on his feet slightly, “I am 5 years old.”

“It is very nice to meet you both,” Rey said as she curtsied for them, “I look forward to being your nurse.”

The boys didn't seem to favor their mother too much. Francesco did have her sharp nose, but his lips seemed far too full for a boy his age. Then there was Giuseppe with dark wavy locks that seemed to be hard to tame. The bridge of his nose was decorated in freckles against his pale skin while his elder brother had a mole on his left check. Both had dark, rich chocolate eyes that would melt anyone's heart though Francesco was more standoffish than his younger sibling.

“And your husband, Lady Ren?” Rey asked as they made their way into the dining hall, “Where might he be?”

“Away,” the lady replied as she took her seat, “His last letter said that he would be back today, but who knows these days.”

“Madame?” Rey was confused at how at ease the lady was of her husband’s absent.

“Men are known to have mistresses, especially those of status. My father had Evette and his father had Simon,” she explained as their meal was served, “It was a lesson my mother had taught me at a very young age. Perhaps I should be fortunate that it is his work he finds me pleasure in than another woman’s arms.”

“My father is a Lord,” Francesco was ready to defend, “He is a great swordsman and a find explorer. He's the most sought after man in all of Italy. He could be king if he wanted to.”

“No one is denying that, mon tendre,” Lady Bazine smiled, “but perhaps, Mademoiselle would have liked to meet the man who required her.”

The boy turned back at Rey. His brow narrowed as he studied her over. He wasn't going to be easy to win over.

After the warm and very filling meal, Rey was shown to her quarters, which were adjacent to the sons’ room. She had never known that bed could be so large or that rooms could house such lovely windows. She could see over the grim wall and look at the lush valley below. Wildflowers were in bloom as she saw birds and bees dive into the tall grass. She began to unpack, hanging the three dresses she owned and started to set up her vanity. It was so strange to find herself in a room like this, but for how long would let her stay. She was only there to help out once the baby was born and then how much time after that? What ever happened to the nurses before her? Surly the boys must have known someone before her. Perhaps that is why Francesco is so cold towards her and Giuseppe so hesitant.

“I quite like her,” she heard from outside her door. The boys must have been making their way to the room across the hall.

“It doesn't matter if you like her or not, Giuseppe,” Francesco replied, “The moment she does something wrong, Father will send her back to where she came from.”

“But she seems different,” his brother argued, “She’s not nearly as old as the others.”

“Like I said,” Francesco huffed, “the moment she does something Father doesn’t like, she’ll be gone. Besides, you know what the world thinks of us.”

“What is that?”

“We’re demons born of the Devil himself. Cruel and heartless is what we are destined to be.”

Rey’s heart ached at the words the young lord said to his brother. How could boys think of themselves so lowly? So young to think that they would just become like their father. Was their mother okay with that? Perhaps this was the belong she was looking. This is what Maz meant by seeing her flourish. She would help them flourish in the way she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey woke to a loud crack of thunder as her window flung open. Water sprayed everywhere as the wind whirled around her room, knocking over a chair and tossing aside a few books and papers. Bolting from her bed, she tried her best to try and latched the window. The wind blew hard as she nearly lost her footing. With one final push, she had it closed and locked. Another rumble of thunder broke the air outside and a flash of lighting struck the sky. Wiping her face, she heard her door slowly open with a creak. She turned to find young Giuseppe in his nightgown. He was rubbing the tears from the corner of his eyes and sniffled softly.

“Rey,” he said.

She approached him and knelt at his level. She moved the wavy locks out of his face and saw his fearful eyes.

“Giuseppe, does the storm frighten you?” she asked.

“No,” he answered bravely, trying to puff out his chest, “I had thought you might be scared.”

Another crack of lighting pierced the sky as the thunder rumbled in the background. The boy jumped into her arms and held on tight, shaking like a leaf. She rubbed his back as she tried to comfort him.

“How did you know I would be so scared?” she asked as she lifted and carrying him to her bed.

“I... I just had a feeling... after the first strike,” he responded with a little sniffle.

She sat him against the plush pillows that she felt were too soft for her liking.

“Storms always frighten me,” she added sweetly as she patted his head, “Growing up, I used to gather with the other children into one bed and we would huddle under the blanket until it passed.”

Another flashed and a loud crack, Giuseppe jumped into her arms again. Soon enough, Rey grabbed the blankets and throw them over themselves. She held the little boy close as she hummed a soft lullaby. Long forgotten was the storm and the boy slowly when limp in her arms, snoozing softly, but still holding onto her like she was weight to keep him there. The storm had passed, leaving nothing, but rain drops against the glass. Rey looked down at the sleeping child. Destined to be a cruel tyrant, she could not see that.

“I’ll protect you,” she whispered in his dark locks, “and you’ll be as kind and gentle as you are now.”

Rey didn’t remember falling asleep, but there was a loud ruckus that was happening outside her door. She looked down to find Giuseppe still sound asleep. She tucked him under the sheets before she dressed, sporting a simple brown dress and tucking her hair into its net. Out in the halls, servants ran about. The boys’ room across the way revealed Francesco being dressed in a dark gray tunic and black pants. He turned his head her way and glared.

“Did you kidnap my brother, wench?” he snapped.

“Lord Francesco,” gasped one of the maid dressing, “manners make a man. It is not polite to speak to a lady in that way. Especially someone of the cloth.”

“Not of the cloth, ma'am, but I was raised by nuns,” Rey answered, before turning to the young lord, “Your brother is still sleeping.”

He eyed before turning back to the mirror, looking himself over as the maid attached his cape.

“Best to wake him then,” he said snidely, “Father is expected to be here this morning,” he grabbed his black cap and placed it proudly on his head like it was a crown, “Perhaps one look at you and you won't have to be with us much longer.”

The maid sneered at the back of the young lord’s head as he made his exit.

“My apologies, Sister Rey,” she said as she curtsied.

“Just Rey is fine.”

“Well then, just Rey,” the maid smiled, “I’m Rose Tico. I’ve serve Lord and Lady Ren for a full season. I normally dress their children.”

She took Rey’s arm as they went to back to her room to retrieve the other young lord.

“So, Lord Ren,” Rey asked as she helped dressed Giuseppe, “what is he like?”

Rose furrowed her brow as the little boy answered for her.

“My father is a big man. Possibly the biggest man in the world.”

“What do you mean by big?” Rey continued to probe him.

“Big!” The boy emphasized this by stretching out his arms. “He can reach the tops of trees almost. Maybe even the sky if he wanted to.”

“You’re saying your father is a giant?” Rey laughed as she adjusted his royal blue cape.

“Francesco says there’s no such thing, but if there were giants, Father would definitely be one,” he said with pride, “He used to carry me on his shoulders when I was smaller so I could feel what it would be like.”

“Does he not do it anymore?” Rey asked when she saw his smile fell from his face.

“He's busy these days...”

“Lord Ren is a great merchant for the king,” Rose stepped in after she helped Giuseppe with his hat, “He travels a lot to Coruscant, Naboo and Bespin. He’ll often bring back a gift for his sons and wife,” she leaned into his ear to whisper, “Why not show Rey what your father got you last time?”

His brown eyes light up as he ran over to a small chest at the end of his bed. Rummaging about it, he pulled out beautiful wood craved horse. The detailing in the wood astounded Rey as she looked over every curve and bend.

“Father knows how much I like horses, but he says I'm not old enough to own one yet,” Giuseppe explained, “I'm hoping today is the day he brings me a black stallion like his.”

Rey looked down at the young boy and tried imagine him on such a beast. Rey never really like horses. When she was younger and more foolish, she had tried to ride a horse they had at the nunnery. It ended up getting spooked and bucked her off real quick. She didn't like the idea of the young lord meeting the same fate as her. She banished the thought from her head.

A knock at the door alerted them. A man dressed in a dark tunic with a deadly red serpent embroidered on the front entered.

“Lord Ren and his men approach the gates.”

Giuseppe was ready to head out the door, taking Rey by the hand. The seer excitement the boy had pulled on her heart even more. Her only hope was that he wouldn’t be as scary as her mind made him out to be.

The anticipation built as the servants lined up, waiting for their master’s return. Lady Bazine was radiant. Her royal blue gown was adorn with silver trimmings. Her dark hair was in loose curls with a small crown on her head. Elegance and grace wrapped into one woman.

When the gates opened, men on horses with the serpent on their flag. Then, Rey could see the giant Giuseppe had said. He rode upon his black stallion all dressed in black. His hair darker than night with his trimmed mustache and goatee upon his face. His skin was pale as if he had never seen the sun before. He held an air of regal and power. It was intimidating, almost frightening, but Rey stood there almost stunned. She almost expect a monster from all the stories she had heard of him, well before she even knew she was coming to his home. A footman stepped up to his steed to gather the reins as the man dismounted. The dirt kick up under his feet as he approached his family. He walked almost like he was a caged lion, but still had this lightness to him. The children held their breath as he came in close to greet their mother.

“Welcome home, my lord,” the lady greeted as she curtsied.

“Lady Bazine,” he said as he took off a glove before taking hers and kissing the knuckles, “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” she beamed before taking his hand a placing on her stomach, “We’re fine.”

His eyes shifted to where his hand lay. Everyone watched as he tensed. He worked his jaw as his burrow furrowed. Did he hold contentment for a child who had not entered this world? Surely this could not be the same man Giuseppe spoke of. Then, Rey saw his shoulders shift. His hand moved slightly as his eyes closed. Color came to his cheeks and Rey almost felt embarrassed for looking upon a private moment between the lord and lady. Then he looked back at his wife, tilted her head up and kissed her sweetly on her lips.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

“You looked tired, my lord,” Lady Bazine replied sweetly, “Come inside. A bath has been drawn for you. Rey, take the boys with you, s’il vous plait.”

“Rey?” The lord’s head turned and his eyes met hers. She felt like a doe being stared down by a wolf. She could read the judgement in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

“This can’t be who I sent for,” he stated, before turning back to his wife, “She’s far too young.”

“I know,” Francesco added, “Disappointing.”

Rose pinched his arm for speaking out of term, but it was too late. Lord Ren turned his attention to his son and said, “What about her is disappointing?”

His voice was stern, his tone almost menacing.

“How long has she been here, son?” The lord asked as Francesco prideful smile fell, “A week?”

“Only a day, mon amour,” Lady Bazine tried to step in, “but Francesco only takes after you in that he expects the best.”

“Which is why the last nurse left with her hair in knots as she cursed at my children!” he snapped at her before turning back to his son, “I may judge, but I am not quick to deny someone their potential. The only way a man earns respect is by respecting others.”

He folded his arms over his chest before turning back towards his manor.

“I expect you to apologize to your new nurse before supper,” he grumbled, “No one is to disturb me until then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is me trying to get back into the writing game again. I keep starting these new stories wanting to be inspired by things I see, but they end up going no where. I’m hoping to get back on track again, because honestly, Reylo is the only reason I feel like I truly matter. Leave comments and kudos. Let me know what you think. Thank you LotusSunandMoon, Polanette, GalacticKylo and Semperfidani for your comments.
> 
> Till next time. ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Rey was confused on how to take the lord. He was gentle towards his wife, but firm with his children. He never talked down to his servants, but was quick to temper over the slightest inconvenience. She had heard him slam vases and tear up paper after meeting with his fellow merchants, those who worked for the king as well. In the quiet hours of the night, she would hear the lady beg her husband to come to bed, but he would refuse, claiming work still needed to be done. A month had gone by since his return and since her arrival and Rey found herself walking on eggshells ever time they crossed paths.

She was a constant presence at their table, seating with their children during every meal. Sometimes he was there, other times he would take his meal in his own room. His eyes would meet hers in passing, his brow narrow and his mouth thin as if he were judging her or ready to ridicule her for stepping a tie out of line. Rey found herself turning away from him quickly to advert her gaze, but his eyes seemed to follow everywhere she went.

Then Sunday came and everything seemed to change. Rey helped Rose dress the boys for Mass. Giuseppe in a dark green and Francesco in earthy brown. Though he was still cold towards he, he reframed from making anymore rude comments and had apologize for calling her a wench. Giuseppe presented her with a gift of his own. A small bouquet of sunflowers.

“They grow just outside the walls,” he said as he gave them to her with a blue ribbon tied around them, “I asked Finn to get them while he was making his runs in town. The ribbon came from Rose too.”

“Thank you, Giuseppe,” Rey said as she hugged the young boy. Francesco merely rolled his eyes.

“Come on, love birds,” he sneered, “Best not to keep the lord and lady waiting.”

Rey walked with them down to the courtyard where their carriage waited. She helped each of the boys on board as the lady approached. She dabbed her face and chest with a cloth as joined her sons. The summer heat had not been too kind on the pregnant woman.

“My husband is ill this morning,” she sighed as entered the carriage, “Do check on him while we're gone, mon cher?”

“Of course, my lady,” she answered as Lady Bazine touched her face.

“Thank you for still being here,” Lady Bazine said before kissing her cheeks and joining her sons.

By the time the carriage had left, Rey went to the kitchen and started cooking a broth for the lord. With some freshly brew tea and a small loaf of bread, Rey walked the long hall towards her master’s chambers. The nuns would have never allowed themselves to go alone to a man’s personal quarters. Such sinful temptations could come to mind if not kept in checked. However, the only males Rey was ever left alone with were the boys during lessons, meals, baths and sleeping. She had never really been in close proximities of a male older than her.

She did remember a time when she was 10 and she had snuck away with one of the orphan boys behind the church so he could steal a kiss from her, but that was as close as it got for her. Still, she had to think of the duty she was full filling. She was sent to serve the house of Ren. Mother Superior would expect her to behave a certain way. That didn't stop her heart from racing with every step she took. All she could think of were those cold brown eyes to burrow into her skull, his staggering height, and the presence of power he held. It wasn't just frightening, it was more intimidating. She tried to prevent the tremble in her hand as she knocked at the chamber door. There was no answer. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

“Lord Ren,” she said softly. There was a muffled groan followed by the shifting on the large bed. The room was dark with the only like being from a few dying candles. Rey watched her step over the bits of broken furniture that scattered the floor.

“Lord Ren,” she said with more confidence as the man turned his head towards her. His dark mane tasseled and his shirt open to show the smooth valley over his chest. She could feel her face color from the sight of his disheveled look.

“Did my wife send you?” he groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Yes, my lord,” Rey replied as she placed the tray on a small table near his bed, “She asked me to check in on you while her and the children went to church.”

“I see,” he yawned before setting his gaze on her, “You honestly aren't like the nuns I had talked to in Florence,” he said as Rey served him the broth, “Far fairer than I would have guessed from those old bags.”

She blushed.

“What do you mean?”

“They seem ancient, wrinkled and angry. I know what they all think of me and my kin,” he continued before slurping the warm liquid, “However, when I had talked to your Mother Superior, I had assumed she was sending me one of them and not their gardener.”

“Gardener?”

“That's what I thought of you at the time. You were knelt in the vegetable garden collecting. Mud on your brow.”

Rey blushed at that statement and focused more on serving the lord his tea. He had seen her before she even came to live in his home. Maybe that was why he felt the need to scold his son for being quick to judge? Maybe he too had misjudged her from afar? A small smile grew on her face at the thought.

“Can you read?” he asked.

“Sir?”

“Yes or no,” he said more stern, “Can you read?”

“Ye...yes...” she hesitated as she set the kettle down.

“In my trunk there should be a bible,” the lord said as he set the empty bowl down, “I want you to read it.”

Confused, Rey did as she was told. She found the leather bound on top of some clothes, worn and wrinkled from someone who had read its contents many times. Far more loved than the one she owned. She found chair that had not been broken and brought it up right. Taking her seat, she opened it and was about to read when he interrupted her.

“Do you always have your hair tucked away?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Why?”

“Because our Lord deems it so,” she answered.

“So, you are of the cloth then?”

“No... I never took my vows.”

His eyes skated over her body.

“So, is it by chose you continue wear those shapeless dresses and cover your hair?”

She stared at him stunned.

“Rose may not be a lady of high regards, but even she dresses herself in finer threads than you,” he stated.

“And what place do you have in telling me what to wear?”

“I am your employer. And you may even be seen in public with my children. I am a man on the king's court,” he continued.

“Who has also killed for this king,” Rey finally snapped, “You tore apart family, torched down villages, ruined lives. I've heard your story. Your wife holds good face in it all, but your sons are cursed by your choices.”

She stood up from the chair.

“Francesco thinks that they are to be monsters and Giuseppe is frightened of what he is to become. Your cruelty is what they think they are supposed to be.”

“Have you ever seen me strike my wife or my children?”

“No,” Rey answered, “but then again, I haven't seen you at all. You hide in your room or your study. Your children may think the world of you and men might respect you, but all I see is a coward.”

Rey was starting to tremble again, not from fear, but out of anger. He just stared back at, his jaw tighten. His expression was unreadable. It was then she dropped the Bible and excused herself. Closing the door behind her, she sank to the floor and let her tears fall. Francesco was right. She wouldn't last even another month if she stayed.

The next day, Rey’s day was filled with following the young lords around from watching them play fight with wooden swords to holding lessons in the gardens. In the late afternoon when Giuseppe was asleep on her lap and Francesco was skipping stones in the pond, she decided to confide in him.

“Your father,” she started, “is a proud man.”

“Meaning?” Francesco scoffed as he started looking for pebbles.

“He holds himself to a high regards compared to others and wishes for those to conform to his ways.”

“And you have a problem with that?” the young lord asked with a smirk on his face, “You were hired much like everyone else in this household. You were brought here to provide a service and so his lordship is entitled to tell you how you are to be,” he paused as he tossed a pebble and watched it skip across the water, “Were you given more freedoms at your orphanage or were there certain duties you were excepted to do?”

Rey thought of her life back with the nuns. Rules were set in place to prevent them from being led astray, but now she was in a household, now she had a family. She remembered the rod that came down upon her back when the sisters had found she cut her locks.

_”I just want a home.”_

She shook her head of the unpleasant memories as Francesco continued to talk.

“I don’t have to luxuries my brother has. There expectation placed on me before I was even born. One day, I’ll have to leave my family and serve in the king’s court, prove that I am worthy of the name I carry.”

Rey looked down at the balled fists the young lord had as if he was angered by this fate.

“Does that frighten you, Francesco?” Rey asked,

The boy turned to her as she saw fresh tears roll down his face. Rey could feel her heart tuck. It was the first time the young lord had opened up to her since she had arrived. She reached out for him and he fell into her arms, crying into her shoulder as she comforted him. Never again would she misspeak of her place in this household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, because apparently a lot of people like historical Reylo, even though I’m not sure how historical it is. Thank you LoneWolf_65194, Elliesmeow, Zombie_Queen, Dhara, Darculas Bride (Jberry 7), Polanette, Solee, aiyu jel, and Jess444 for your comments. Thank you for the over 600 hits and 64 kudos. I’m glad you all find it interesting enough after just two chapters. Enjoy number 3 and I’ll see y’all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey was surprised that she had not been sent back yet, however her trembling had yet to cease from whenever she was need the lord. In the passing weeks he had made his presence more known. He'd show up in the middle of lessons to listen in on what she was teaching, came to dinner every night and sometimes watch her as she lay his children to bed. He never address her and if he did, it was often in short comments.

“Thank you for reading to them.”

“It's good to see Francesco has changed his ways.”

“Giuseppe seems taken by you.”

Rey never knew what to say beside, “Of course, my lord.”

Late at night, she would lay in bed, unable to rest with this heavy feeling on her chest. She had expected to be sent away, but instead it seemed her judgement was suddenly clouded. It was easier to think of him as this tyrant, especially after everything she had heard about him, but he seemed far from it. A tempter he did have after long meetings or when he received unfortunate news, but he never let his children see these outbursts and he never aimed them towards anyone else. Instead, he was soft spoken, he listened more than he talked and would often develop a small smile whenever his sons talked about their day. Though he still kept his distance from the family he had, locking himself away in his private quarters or his study.

“Mother and Father have always had separate room,” Giuseppe said as he took an apple slice, “I assume that's how all families are though.”

“Not all families,” Francesco murmured as Rey handed him a slice of bread with butter, “Rose and Finn share a room.”

“That because their house in so small,” his younger brother retorted.

“Still,” the eldest said before taking a bite, “when I have a wife, I want her to be by my side always.”

At night, after Rey had tucked the young lords in their beds, she heard some hushed whispers exchanged just down the hall from her.

“Please, Love,” a woman spoke, “Come to bed.”

“There's still work to be done,” spoke a man.

Rey slowly inches closer to the voices, keeping her back towards the wall and her candle close to hide her shadow.

“But it's been so long since there has been a warm body beside me,” the woman continued, “Please, Kylo.”

“Bazine,” he answered, but was stopped by her lips.

Rey’s eyes widened at the intimate exchange. Lady Bazine fingers worked their way into Lord Ren’s dark locks as his hands fell on her waist. Teeth gnashed and tongues tangled as he pressed her body against to stone walls. His lips traced his wife’s jawline and down her neck as she released shaky sigh. Rey’s mouth fell open and her cheeks colored. She shouldn’t be watching this exchange, she should turn away, but when she saw Bazine undo her husband’s shirt. Rey’s eyes fell on his strong shoulders, his large biceps, and his board chest. Rey watched as the lady traced over the ridges on her husband's stomach. She say the smile grow on the lady’s face before the lord kissed her again. He took her by her waist and lifted her effortlessly. Rey gasped at the same time as Bazine when her husband thrusted into her. Now her mind was a fog as she watched. Bazine’s nails dug into Kylo’s shoulders as she called his name. Rey felt her knees buckle from the lord’s soft groans. The erotic scene that played out before her made her feel skin getting hot. In her daze, she didn’t notice she had dropped her candle.

The couple stopped and looked in the direction of the extinguished candle.

“Who goes there?” the lord called out as Rey dipped further into the shadows.

“Ignore it, Kylo,” the lady whispered as she tried to bring his gaze back to her.

Rey turned away from them as they went back to their love making session. She made her way back to her room as the echoes of the lovers filled the hall and her mind. She changed out of her clothes as she tried to stop the trembling of her hands. She need to not think of the way the lord’s strength, his beautiful body, and his soft grunts. However her body found all these things pleasing. She found her trembling hands grazing her neck, skating over her collar bone till they found their way to her breast. Maybe his hands would cover them, knead them and pluck her nipples like they were strings on a lyre. She fell back on her bed as her hair fanned out behind her. One hand ventured lower as her eyes closed.  
She could see him. His soft brown eyes, him plump lips, his fine mustache, his board shoulders as her legs opened for him. She shouldn’t think of him in this way. He had a wife, two sons and another on the way, but she felt his waist would settle perfectly between her legs.

_”The devil tempted Eve and those men fell. He can tempt you too, Rey. Even as a handsome man, he can tempt you.”_

She jumped and tried to shake this sicken sweet feeling she had felt. No, he was her employer, a lord of high regards with a wife, two sons, and another on the way.

The next morning, Rey woke exhausted. She could hardly keep her eyes open as Giuseppe read out loud. She only woke when Francesco had thrown a wadded up piece of parchment. Rey hated meals as the lady would dote over her husband, but when his eyes met Rey's, her cheeks colored and she advert her eyes. She shouldn't stare him. If she stared to long, she might idol the way he sipped his wine or bit into his fruit.

“Rey, mon cher, you look exhausted,” Lady Bazine noted as she stroked her husband’s hand, “Is the bed not comfortable or do these long days with my sons tire you?”

She hesitated as she met Bazine’s eyes. She didn't want to think of the appeal she had to seduce her husband or the burning jealousy that was growing in her stomach over the fact that she could touch him. But who was she to be this way? She was no one.

“No, my lady,” she answered, “I just heard some strange noises, but it was just the wind.”

This was the first lie Rey had ever told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little steamy this chapter. Sorry it’s not as long, but I found it hard to write more after the events poor Rey witness. I want to thank Shiloh38, LotusSunandMoon, Draculas Bride, Elliesmeow, Polanette, Solee, and the return of Queen Jess444 for your comments. I read every single comment and enjoy them so much. Thanks again for over 900 hits and 84 kudos already. It’s good to back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Mother Superior,_  
_I have seem to have lost my way. Nights have suddenly become longer here in Yalvin and the summer heat must have gotten to me. I can't sleep and eating feels like a chore. I pray for relief, but nothing works. The only thing that keeps me from running back are Francesco and Giuseppe. I've grow quite fond of them, almost as if I see them as my own, which is probably what makes this more heartbreaking than anything. Mother Superior, I feel as if I stay, I'll surely die. Please, with your permission, I would like to return to you and the sisters. _  
_Send word soon,_  
_Rey_

She hoped she was doing the right thing as she folded the letter. It wasn’t right for her to feel this way. She had be told to keep a distance, to not allow her emotions get in the way, but it had been harder. Rey looked over at the violets Giuseppe had brought last Sunday and felt the tears begin to build. She wept softly. She cursed at herself for not being strong enough.

_”Attachments come naturally to you, Rey,”_ Mother Superior had told her once, _”You’ll be the light that this family needs.”_

Then there was a knock at her door. Rose appeared with a bright smile, but it soon banish once she saw the fresh tears on Rey’s face.

“Child, what ever is the matter?” she asked as she knelt before her. Rey wiped her face with her sleeves as Rose rubbed her lap.

“I think there is something wrong with me,” she confessed, “I can’t sleep, hardly eat, and my head is just filled with such vile things.”

“You could never think of such things,” her friend laughed as she cupped her cheek

“But I do,” Rey sniffled, “these things and him... I shouldn't even... the Sisters were right... I should have never come.”

“Don't say such nonsense,” Rose snapped, “You are a delight to have here. Giuseppe is so fond of you and Francesco actually smiles from time to time. Has the lord been cruel to you? Spiteful? If so, I'll set him straight.”

“No, no, no,” Rey replied quickly, “He hasn't at all. He keeps his distance like he does, but he watches me.”

“Watches?”

“Like he's studying me, in the way a cat watches a bird...”

“Does that not scare you?” Rose asked as she nodded, “So, what are you going to do?”

“I wrote a letter to Mother Superior,” she answered as she showed the maid it, “I'm asking for my release and to come back to the nunnery.”

“You wish for sanctuary?” Rey nodded again. “Why not confront the demon himself?”

“What?”

“The master should be allowed to let the nurse feel like a quivering leaf,” Rose said with pride as she pocketed the letter and took Rey’s wrist, “Come. He's in his study.”

“I shouldn't,” Rey fought back, but Rose persisted.

“Rey, running away never did anyone any good,” she stated, “You hold just as much authority as his wife. The children love and the lady adores you. You leaving would just bring things to the way it was again. Please, Rey, for all of our sakes, face the giant like David did.”

They stood outside of the dark, oak door. Lord Ren rarely liked to be disturbed when he was there and to enter it would surely make Rey burn, but the way Rose encouraged her, she felt like she couldn't back down. She took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in,” came the lord’s baritone voice through the door and Rey jumped.

“I'll be out here,” Rose whispered.

Rey pushes the door open and walked in. The smell of leather, parchment and fire hit her nose in an instant. All around her were books, some tomes she had never read before. There was a large map of the world on the other side of the wall with markers of different ships and routes. Rey looked over the map and read off the name of each country. India, China, and Morocco were the ones that caught her eye. She reached to touch the map when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to find the lord in a dark blue tunic, adjusting his overcoat as he stood.

“What brings you here, Madam Rey?” he asked as he approach.

“Please don’t come any closer,” she commanded, making him stop. The room suddenly was starting to get warmer as he stood there. Her eyes lingered to his lips, the ones he used to caress his wife’s neck before making her shake her head and advert her gaze to the ground.

“I asked to be released,” she said meekly.

“Are you not happy here?” the lord asked, “Did Francesco play one of his dirty tricks on you?”

“No, your grace,” she defended knowing very well how the lord’s temper can be towards his eldest, “He has been nothing but studious and thoughtful. And Giuseppe has been nothing but an angel compared to him.”

“Then it’s my wife? Has she done something to offend you?”

“No...” Rey nervously bit her lip, because maybe her ladyship did have something to do with it, even if it was intentionally, “No, she asks nothing of me.”

“Then it’s me,” he concluded, pardoning for a moment, “Forgive me, but I don’t understand what I’ve done wrong. Have I offended you some manner or made feel uncomfortable?”

She was feeling uncomfortable right now even though he was almost on the other side of the room. Her heart was racing and it was becoming hard to breathe. She tried to meet his gaze, but the intensity made her shiver.

“Rey,” he said softly, “what have I done for you to want to leave?”

He looked hurt, genuinely as broken as she felt.

“I...” She had to say something. “I...” Anything would do. “I...” He would understand and find someone better suited. Someone who wouldn't succumb to those dark eyes. “I...” Or his tall stature or plush lips. “I...”

“Rey,” he said even softer as he encroached on her space. She had no idea he had gotten so close to her and now that she was breathing in his masculine scent, her mind was started to cloud. She started to think back to the night she caught him and the lady in their embrace. Their moans echoed the halls of her mind as the jealousy began to seep in. She started to become short of breath as she felt the rage slowly building. Why did she feel this way? Why was it driven through him? There was nothing there. He was a man married to a beautiful woman with loving children and she... she... she was...

“Rey,” he spoke again, making her met his gaze. Then he touched her. He cupped her cheek, making her skin tingle and making her lose her breath. The softness in his touch was almost too much for her, but she leaned into it. Her eyes fluttered closed just enjoy this side of affection, even if it wasn’t affection. Maybe it was made up in her mind, but she could embrace. Then his lips met hers, just as soft as his palm holding her cheek. He held her there as if he was waiting on her to respond, but she didn’t know how. So, when he pulled away, Rey readied herself to pull him back, grabbing his shirt and tugging it.

_”Don’t...”_

“Rey?”

“I’m sorry,” she blurted as she pushed him out of the way and bolted towards the door.

Lord Ren had been called away on another trip to Sicilia. Lady Bazine had begged him to postpone, because the baby could be due any day. He had promised the trip would be short and he would return before the arrival of the new lord or lady. The lady requested that Rey stood beside her as they watched her husband leave. So, in turn Rey watched him bid his children farewell. Poor Giuseppe couldn’t hold back his tears as he hugged his father. Francesco made an oath to uphold the manor while he was got. Then, Rey watched as he kissed his wife.

“_It’s not fair... Why her? He kissed me... Why is it not me?”_

“Rey,” he said, bringing her back to reality, “please take care of my family.”

“Ye... yes, my lord,” she answered.

Rey comforted Giuseppe that night in her room, allowing him to sleep in her bed when there was a knock at her door. She opened to find Finn holding a letter in his hand.

“For you, my lady,” he said as he handed it to her, “He would have given it to you sooner, but felt it would not be honorable.”

“He?” she questioned.

“Please be careful, Rey,” he warned, “If the lady were to know... she may be sweet, but she knows people.”

Before she could press any further, her friend bid her goodnight and headed down the hall. She looked down at the fold piece of parchment in her hand. A blue seal shaped like a violet bound it, keeping its content a secret. She feared who it might be from and looked over at the sleeping boy. He clung tightly to the pillow beneath him as he released a heavy sigh. There was no way to disturb him now, but to be safe, she took her candle over to her vanity on the other side of the room. With her back to her bed, she began to open the letter. His penmanship was as flawless as his strides. Such power and beauty showed with ever curve and stroke and as she read, she began to shake.

_Dearest Rey,_  
_ I am not sure where to begin, but I feel I must make it known that I adore you. Your nature lures me like a bee to its flower. When you walk into a room, you radiate sunshine. There is a warmth to you that is so palpable that it is not easy to ignore. It's no wonder Giuseppe and Francesco have fallen for you with your gentle touch and your patience for both of them. You treat them as children, allowing them to play in the fields and listen to you tell stories. Though I watch from afar, I find my gaze lingers for far too long, making my wife suspicious. Though I may go to her at nights to ease the tension, I find myself thinking of you, envisioning you. Perhaps that is too bold of me to say, but it's your lips I imagine me kissing and your voice I hope to be chanting my name. I try to rid myself of these fantasies, but when you came to me asking to be released, I felt lost. What had been for you to feel this way? And then a sense of panic set in that I couldn't stop myself from stealing a kiss in hopes that it might change your mind. Instead you had tears in your eyes and when I tried to fix the damage I had cause, you ran away before I had the chance. My heart does ache for you, Rey. It longs for you in the way the moon longs for the sun. So, I felt that it needed to be said. _  
I understand if you still wish to leave, but I can't live my life without knowing what true happiness could be like. Please, don't go.   
Yours Truly, K.R.

Rey’s heart stopped. She read over the letter a second time and the a third before finally settling. He adored her in the way that she wanted him. She opened her trunk and rummaged through it till she found the material. Fabric she had bought before she left the nunnery. The white fabric was soft and far too rich for what she should wear, but he would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update. I hope you’re still enjoying the work. Thank you to LoneWolf_65194, Direwolves_Unite, A_Wicked_game_to_Pl4yForever, Solee, Draculas Bride, Shiloh38, Polanette, and Jess444 for all of your comments. It warms my heart to know you guys are enjoying it and hopefully you still come around. Thank you for all for over 1200 hits and 109 kudos. I’m overwhelmed with how well this is doing. Thank you again. Until next time. ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

Rey looked over her new dress, but was perhaps too much of a statement. The lord was due back tomorrow and a decision had to be made. The white was as pure as snow and the adding of the gold trimming made it seem for valuable than what it really was. Rey wanted to see herself in and see the look on the lord’s face when he saw her in more than her usual wear. However, that had to be put on hold when she was called to the lady’s side. Lady Bazine had complained of some discomfort and that the baby had shifted. A medic had been called, but he wouldn’t be there until late that night. When Rey got to her chambers, the lady was pacing, dabbing her face from the sweat that was collecting on her brow and moaning from the pain.

“My lady,” she said as she took her hand, “you should be in bed.”

“If I lay down it only makes it worse,” Lady Bazine cried as she was led back to her bed, “She’s coming in spite of her father not being here. Her brothers were more patience than her. Must take after him.”

“My lady, there is still time,” Rey responded.

“Have had a baby?” she laughed, “Giuseppe came it was a matter of minutes, but at least Kylo was here for that... AHHH...”

The lady hunched over her bed post and grip to her stomach. Rey spied a few drops at her feet, knowing that this child was going to ignore its mother’s request.

“My lady.”

“Christ, she’s angry,” Lady Bazine groaned, “I’m sorry. For whatever I did to you, I’m so sorry.”

The lady gripped onto Rey’s hand tight, reminding her of the times she used to help birthing mothers who would come to the nunnery. At least this time a child would knows its mother.

“My lady, you must lay down,” Rey insisted.

“I can't,” she wept, “It hurts too much. Why couldn't she just wait? Just one more day, you spiteful little beast, and then he could cradle you. Love you more than he loves me...”

Fresh tears rolled down the lady’s cheek as she squeezed Rey’s hand again.

“Maudis cet homme!” she shouted, “We didn't need another child! Ah!”

Rose entered with fresh linen and bucket of water.

“Has she started yet?” the maid asked as she came to Rey’s side.

“I don't know. I assume so, but she won't lay down.”

“My lady,” Rose said tenderly as she took her other hand, “It'll be easy on your back.”

“But it hurts, Rose,” she whined, squeezing their hand again, “Petite bête. I just wanted you to wait.”

“I'm afraid the babe is not going to wait any longer, your grace,” Rose replied and help Rey turn her on her bed.

The lady cried out in agony, but Rey was quick to place more pillows on her back. The young nurse had seen child birth before, but never had she seen a woman in such pain. Those were times she was kept out of the room. Child birth was never meant to be easy, but the labor always amounted to something beautiful or something tragic.

“I can see the crown,” Rey announce.

“No, no, push her back,” the lady wept, “He's never missed one. He needs to be here.”

“My lady, it will be fine,” Rey reassured, rubbing her thighs, trying to comfort her as much, “His lordship will forgive her.”

Lady Bazine sobbing subsided and she tried to control her breathing. She made eye contact with her nurse as they became in sync.

“Hold your breath and push,” Rey said. Rose counted out loud as the lady let out a scream. After 10 seconds, Rey had her rest before the next push. Over and over it went till Rey could catch the child’s head. “Last one, and I'll help,” she said as Rose encouraged the lady. Bazine was red in the face by the time the baby was in her nurse’s arm. Taking a sheer, she cut the cord as the baby took its first breath.

“She's beautiful, my lady,” Rose sighed as she held Bazine, wiping her brow as Rey went to clean off the infant. Rey looked down at the new born. Its tiny hands reached out to her face and touched, making her feel an overwhelming sensation. It didn't cry in her hands and didn't fuss when the young nurse dripped the warm water over its body. Gentle with a soft cloth she gave the young lady her first bath before swaddling her. She gave Lady Bazine her new daughter and watched as she fell in love all over again.

That was when the child began to cry, cradled in her mother's arms for the first time.

“Do you have a name for her?” Rey asked as the lady cooed at her daughter.

“Estelle,” she whispered.

Mother and daughter slept soundly through the night as Rey and Rose took care of the bloody linens. The maid sent Rey to wake the young lords and let them know of their new sister. She walked to their room, woke them slowly and brought them to where their mother and baby lay. She watched as Lady Bazine welcomes her sons with open arms to join her on the bed with their sibling. Giuseppe was ready to hold his sister Francesco watched over head.

“Has Rey held her?” Giuseppe asked, minding his sister’s head as her body rested on his lap.

“She was the first to hold her,” the lady answered as she played with Francesco’s dark locks, “She bathed and wrapped her up before giving her to me, mon amor.”

“Because Rey is special,” Francesco stated.

“Because Rey was here,” the lady corrected him as she ready to take the child back.

Rey sat on the other side of the room and watched as the family began to bond. Francesco finally took a turn on holding the babe by the time the medic arrived to check on the mother and the new born. All was fine as he praised her on a seamless delivery.

“I have Rey to thank,” she acknowledged.

“How interesting,” he replied as he looked over the nurse, “Are you a midwife per chance?”

“No, she just a nurse” Lady Bazine said for her.

The evening came when Rey had a chance to hold the little one once more. Though she fussed a little, Rey was able to calm her down with a little melody she had learned as a child. The baby fell asleep in her arms before she settle her in the cradle.

“You have a way with children,” spoke a deep voice and she turned to find the lord had returned.

He stood in the doorway with a finger on his lips and pointed over to his sleeping wife. Rey froze as he slowly approached her. He looked over the sleeping child and smiled softly.

“I remember when Francesco was born,” he continued as Rey studied his face, “He was so small. They said he wouldn't last the winter, but he was resilient. I held him almost every night because I was afraid it would be my last.”

“Do you wish to hold her, my lord?” Rey asked as he met her gaze.

“I wish to hold you,” he whispered as he leaned into her.

The lady shifted on her bed, making him stop and step back. When she didn't wake, he turned back to Rey, but she stopped him, placing her hands on his chest.

“We shouldn't,” she answered.

“Why not?”

“It's not right, my lord,” she continued, “Lady Bazine... she admires you, because you have not linger.”

“The marriage was set by the king,” Lord Ren said, “It was not in love, but for political reasons.”

“That may be so, but in the eyes of the Lord,” Rey said softly as she felt the tears start to form, “marriage is sacred. Your sons look up to you and now, you have a daughter. Should she expect her husband to be unfaithful because he seeks for his own pleasures?”

“So, you do not want me?” he asked, his brow furrowed and his cheeks started to darken.

“It's not that I don't want you,” she said as her tears fell, “but I too have duty to keep, my lord.”

“You didn't take vows,” he challenged.

“But I have a service to you, your wife and your children,” she fought back, “If you can't handle the temptation, then I ask that you release me.”

“Can you?”

Rey felt her back against a wall as the lord caged her in.

“Can you resist this temptation?” he asked with his lips grazing her ear, “I know it was you who watched me make love with my wife,” he hand traced the curve of her hip, “Was it a delight to watch? Did you feel something?” He kissed her cheek, “I should have known you would have been trouble when I first laid eyes on you,” his lips trailed down her neck as Rey shuddered, “Beautiful, kind, and stubborn.”

“I'm not stubborn,” she gritted, trying to keep the moan from escaping as his nibbled on her skin.

“Yes,” he chuckled, “you are. Or perhaps you preferred ironed-will.”

“My lord,” she whimpered before he captured her lips. Her senses began to sing again. Her fingers gripped his tunic as he wedged his knee between her legs, hitching her skirt. When his teeth graze her lip, she moaned, allowing his tongue to enter and explore. She tried to respond in the same way, but was too timid to further and felt embarrassed when he started to chuckle.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered against his mouth.

“Don't be,” he answered as he kissed her forehead, “There will be plenty of time for that.”

The babe began to wake behind them, prompting the lady to wake in a groggy haze.

“Rey,” Lady Bazine yawned, “do shut her up.”

“Yes, my lady,” Rey answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Semperfidani, Solee, Jess444, LoneWolf_65194, Darculas Bride, Shiloh38, anon, A_Wicked_game_to_Play4ever, Cryoutangel, Polanetta, and Anamartins07 for your amazing comments. I love when people enjoy something that I am creating. More to come soon. Thank you again for over 1600 hits and the 133 kudos. You all are amazing. Till next time. ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

Rey felt herself at a crossroads. Did she choose to start this affair she had been tangled into with Lord Ren or did she leave things as they were? Lady Bazine was in confinement after the birth of her daughter, but had requested that Rey be with her to help. So when Estelle was not nursing from her mother's teat, Rey was dressing her, changing her, bathing her and cradling her. The little grew big with each passing day as her brothers spent more time with their father, Giuseppe getting his wish on learning how to ride.

At night, when Rey was allowed to escape Lady Bazine, she would run to the kitchen where would have wine, cheese, meat, and beard set out for her. She would lament to Rose that not even with the Sisters did she have to work this hard.

“Sure, there were babies. More than one, but this one, needs more help than any of them,” she sighed after she finished her cup and the maid pour her more.

“It’s more the lady than anything,” Rose said, “I wasn’t here when Francesco was born, but I know after Giuseppe was christened, that nurse had left. I think she had mentioned something about stuff a sock in Lady Bazine’s mouth.”

Rey giggled at that comment as footsteps came closer.

“Rey, Rey, Rey!” the little lord chanted as he ran to her lap, “I rode a horse! A black one much like Father’s!”

“Hardly a stallion,” Francesco huffed, “It was a mare you rode.”

“Francesco don’t be so mean,” Rey said as she helped the young lord into her lap, “A horse is still a horse whether it be male or female.”

“The mares tend to make better companions than the stallions,” spoke Lord Ren as he entered. Rose stood to take his cape, gloves and riding crop before she left the nurse with the family.

“How is she?” the lord asked.

“She is doing well,” Rey answered.

“Can we see her?” Giuseppe asked.

“I’m afraid she is sleeping now as well as your mother, but I’m sure you’ll get to kiss her goodnight before bed.”

“When will you be with us again?” Francesco asked.

“I do not know,” she answered and watched his face fall, “but hopefully not for much longer.”

“But she'll get bigger,” he challenged, being the clever boy that he was, “She’ll need someone to teach her too.”

It hurt Rey to see the pain both boys felt since their sister was born. When she thought she might have even a moment to herself, she's being pulled back to Estelle’s side. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen them to bed. It hurt her not being to see them as much as she wanted to, but she couldn't ignore her duties.

“Rose,” the lord spoke, bringing their attention to him and the maid, “please take my sons to washed before dinner.”

“Yes, my lord,” she answered. Rey kisses Giuseppe’s crown before he left her with his brother.

Now, it was just her and Lord Ren and she didn’t know what to do. It had been nearly a month since their heated kiss in his wife’s chamber. She had been graceful that little Estelle had been a reason to keep some distance and anytime they were in a room together, his wife was usual there as he came to see her. Yet, she couldn’t help, but notice his stare would linger on her, send a shiver down her spine as a smirk curled under his mustache. Here, with his dark eyes locked onto her, far from her responsibilities, and she wasn’t sure what to do.

“Hello,” he said softly as he took a seat from across from her.

“Hello,” she answered back, trying to fight the color coming to her face.

“You look lovely today.”

“You lie,” she laugh, “I look like a disaster.”

“No, never,” the lord responded, making Rey shudder at that statement. He was always bold. She could see where Francesco could get this boldness.

“I haven’t slept in days,” she sighed as she slouched back in her seat, “Lady Bazine is a taskmaster, my lord, but it’s not a trial I can’t handle.”

“I don’t doubt that,” he smiled and Rey’s heart skipped a beat, “I see how you are with my sons and I’ve been told they take after me.”

“Why? Were you as challenging as Francesco or as meek as Giuseppe?”

“A little of both,” he chuckled, making Rey feel warm. She loved his laugh. She saw it relaxed his body as his shoulders shook and his chest expand. His how demeanor seemed to brighten when he smiled, filling the room he was in with a sunlight that was only meant for her to see. “I imagine you were quite stubborn as well,” he noted as his eyes shifted over her.

“Hardly. Just... lonely,” she admitted, “It was always hard to make friends when the children you knew where finding new families and you get left behind. And the nuns... they thought me either a disobedient demon or a useless servant.”

“Is that how you feel here?” Lord Ren asked his face riddled with concern.

“No, my lord. Here actually feels like a home. Which is frightening.”

“Why?”

“I could get replace. Once the children get older, I could be let go. Or Mother Superior might call me back to have me join the church permanently.”

“Is that what you want, Rey?” he asked again.

“I'm not sure what I want...” she hesitated as she eyed his mouth, “but I'm tempted to steal a kiss...”

His smirked returned like a cat sitting proud on its perch.

“So, take one,” he challenged.

“I... I shouldn't,” Rey hesitated, regretting the truth she had just told him.

“It's just us,” he added, “and I promise not to tell.”

She bit her bottom lip as she thought over. They were alone and perhaps for a while. Who knew when the lady was going to call on her again or when the baby would start crying? So, she stood and slowly walked over to him. She felt nearly stiff by the time she was in front of him. He hid his smirk behind his hand, but his eyes couldn’t lie. The twinkle of mischief was there that she had seen before in Francesco when she found a toad in her bed. Those eyes were dangerous. Rey could drown in them and never come back for air.

“Well,” the lord said as he tapped the side of his face.

Rey had never been one to take the first step in anything, but now, her heart was telling her to take the plunge. She cupped his face, pushing some of his dark locks out of his face and tilted it upward to look at her. Then she leaned in. Her lips grazed his before connecting. She loved his lips. They were softer than anything she had felt and sweeter than anything she had tasted. She pulled back to find his eyes still closed and a smile upon his face. When they opened, Rey felt a shiver run down her spine.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“It’s harder than you think,” she whispered.

The door to the kitchen opened, prompting Rey to drop her hands. Rose appeared, apologizing for interrupting whatever they were doing and told Rey her presences was needed with Lady Bazine. Rey curtsied for the lord before leaving his side.

Rey felt herself dragging her feet to bed. She wasn’t sure what the hour was whether it was closer to the next day or if it was still the same one. She closed the door behind and let out a sigh of relief. She undid the cover upon her head and let her hair free. She changed from her dress into her nightgown before brushing out her locks. She stretched and yawn as she turned to her bed. When she pulled back the covers, she found young Giuseppe and Francesco asleep under them. They laid curled on her pillows, softly snoring. She felt a tug at her heart at the sight of the sleeping young lords. Perhaps it was Giuseppe’s idea to visit her room and Francesco just followed along. She gently touched the older boy and he wake.

“What?” he yawned.

“Why are you here?” she giggled, “Shouldn’t you be in your own room?”

“Giuseppe wouldn’t stop crying when you didn’t come to supper,” he groaned as he turned on his side to face her, “So, I suggested we come to you,” he yawned again as his eyes got heavy, “He fell asleep first.”

Rey laughed quietly as she kissed his cheek.

“You want us to leave?” he asked, half asleep at this point.

“No, my love,” Rey answered as she joined them, “Please stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stop, y’all. I’m so glad so many of you guys are enjoying this story. Thank you LotusSunandMoon, LoneWolf_65194, Solee, Everlastingtrueromance, Shiloh38, Draculas Bride, Jess444, Polanette, Zombie_Queen, Christina92251, and Semperfidani for all of your comments. Thank you for over 2000 hits and 151 kudos. I’m screaming! Thank you all so much. You guys are incredible. Till next. ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

The lord was in a foul mood. Everywhere he walked, there seemed to be a thunderstorm behind him. Despite the pleasantries he'd share with his sons on horseback with them or in the gardens pretending to be knights, there was something off. In his study, he would toll away at books, papers and counts. It was when Finn had delivered a letter, the lord had lost his temper.

“How dare she?! She has no right!” Rey heard him shout from down the hall.

“But she's your mother, sir,” the man defended, “and he is a fine man to help.”

“My sons will not be taught by some half wit scholar whose only plan is to led them astray! She wishes to turn them on me!”

“That seems foolish, sir,” Finn dared argue before Rey heard a vase been thrown. She burst in the room to find the shatter pot next to the man who was crouched in the corner.

“Finn,” she said as she knelt beside him, checking his face to find a small cut on his cheek. She began to wipe it, when the lord took her wrist.

“Don't help him,” he growl.

“It's not his fault!” she fought back, taking her wrist back and helping Finn up, “It’s the letter that messenger you should be crossed with, not him!”

“But he is taking her side!”

“So what?!” Rey snapped as the lord was taken back, “My lord, in case you have forgotten, you wife gave birth not even a month ago and is held up in a room with no where to go, a daughter who needs someone to look after and two sons who feel neglected because of her arrival. Yes, you have been there for them, but you have your own duties to provide for your land and to your king.”

“But she...”

“Is what? Providing you with help?”

“He's methods are unseemly,” the lord gritted, “Lord Dameron is a rogue. He owns no lands. He only takes pleasure in being in battle. What could he teach my sons?”

“Perhaps to be a good swordsman or maybe how a lord doesn't have to rule over other, but sees them as equals,” Rey replied as she tended to Finn, “And maybe not to lose their temper when met by a single inconvenience.”

He glared at her and she returned it before helping Finn back to his feet.

“My apologies, Finn,” he said before turning back to his desk as the two of them left.

Rey helped Giuseppe dress as Rose finished sewing the hole in Francesco shirt.

“Lord Dameron is supposed to be the fastest horseman in the world,” the youngest said as his brother snorted.

“Faster than Father? What a laugh,” he chuckled as Rose gave him his shirt.

“I hear he sleeps in abandoned homes and barns,” Giuseppe continued as Rey fixed his cap and adjusted his cape, “Do you think Father will make him sleep with the pigs?”

“I think your father will be as civil as a gentleman should be,” Rey stated.

“He's sleeping with the pigs,” Francesco laughed and his brother giggled.

Lady Bazine carried little Estelle in her arms to meet the new lord. She was a vision in red, dripping in rubies with a plunging neckline and her dark curls done up to show off her glorious neck. Rey almost envied her for still being as lovely as ever not nearly a month after giving birth. She also hated how Lord Ren hand rested on her back as he guided her into the courtyard. His sons stood on either side of him. Francesco in a maroon tunic and Giuseppe in purple while Lord Ren kept to black. It was a first for Rey to see him wearing jewels himself. A gold ring with a sapphire on his pinkie and a gold cross around his neck as if to make a statement.

What had he plan on showing this lord? His status, his family, his wealth? If this lord lived humbly, why would he care about Lord Ren’s status?

The questions had to wait, because the trumpets blared as the men started to open the gates. Rey held her breath as she felt her hand being taken by Rose to calm her speeding heart. Then, she saw him and was shocked. He had a mop of dark and gray curls and a thick beard upon his face. His clothes were dirty as well as his horse. He was singing a raunchy tune that would make any nun blush before he slide off his horse.

“Ben!” he cheered as he approached Lord Ren. He threw his arms around the tall arm and hugged him. It was awkward. It was strange. It made Giuseppe giggle.

“Let... go...” Lord Ren growled as Lord Dameron laughed.

“See you haven’t changed,” he chuckled, pulled back and pat his shoulder before looking at the young lords, “And these must be the grandchildren Lady Leia spoke of.”

He knelt down to look them over. Francesco turned his nose in disgust as Giuseppe grabbed onto Rey’s skirt.

“Young masters,” he mimed a bow for them, “I am Lord Poe Dameron of the Organa Court. It is an honor to be in the presence of such renowned men such as yourselves.”

“You may address me as Lord Francesco,” the eldest answered with his nose turned up in a haughty fashion, “My brother, Lord Giuseppe.”

Giuseppe nodded after his brother introduced him, but refused to leave Rey’s side. It was then, Lord Dameron looked up at the nurse and seemed to have paused. He stood to full height, not much taller than her, but he had a winning smile.

“And you must be my assistant,” Lord Dameron added.

“I’m just the nurse, my lord,” she answered as he took her hand. He kissed her knuckles. The whiskers of his beard tickled the back of her hand before she had a chance to take it back.

“And what would be your name, fair maiden?” he asked.

“Rey,” she replied as her cheeks color.

“Lord Dameron,” Lord Ren brought their attention back to him, “perhaps you would prefer to wash up before we dine.”

Rey had been called to care for little Estelle as Lord Ren and Lady Bazine entertained Lord Dameron just before dinner. She cradle the baby as she hummed a tune, not noticing that the tall lord had entered the room. It wasn’t till she felt his lips on her neck, making her jump and wake little Estelle. The little lady cried in her arms as she tried to calm her down.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she snapped as she stood and began to pace.

“I wanted to see you,” the lord said as he kept his distance, “I miss you.”

“My lord, now is not the time,” she hissed as the baby continued to cry, “You should be with your guest, your sons and wife.”

“Rey.” He reached for her, but she pulled back.

“No,” she snapped at him again.

“Then when?” he growled.

“I... I don’t know.” Little Estelle finally calmed as she cooed in her arms.

Rey met the gaze of the lord to find his features had fallen, as she had hurt him, as she had rejected him.

“Are you still cross about what happened earlier this week?” Lord Ren asked as he straightened himself, trying to compose himself, “I never intended to injure Finn... I was just...”

“Angry,” Rey finished for him as she settled his daughter into her cradle, finally asleep, “Lord Ren, I had heard stories of your temper and have heard you roar like a raging bull, but this... this something different.”

She walked up to him, studied his face for a moment. His right eye twitched as his lip quivered.

“Did you have a relationship with Lord Dameron when you were younger, before you were Lord?” she asked, “He called a different name. Not Kylo, but Ben. And Lady Leia...”

“She is my mother,” he admitted, “Perhaps you have heard the Sisters sing her praises in chapel.”

“No,” she said softly, “just have heard her name whispered in the halls. They talked of her beauty and her handsome, rogue husband. And they had a beautiful son.”

“Beautiful?” he chuckled.

“This son was made out of love,” she continued as she turned to the little one sleeping just foot away from them, “I wonder what that must feel like.”

“Is that something you want to know? A child that is made from love?” he asked boldly and Rey felt flushed.

“I... I don't know what I want...” she hesitated, looking down at her hands, “I don't doubt that there wasn't a spark of love that went in when Francesco or Giuseppe or Estelle were conceived...”

“So, the Sisters didn't blind you to what happens when a child is conceived,” Lord Ren challenged as his fingers laced with hers.

“No, they were not, because virtue is meant to stay intact for those who take their vows.”

“And is that what you want?” he asked as his mouth inches closer to hers, “To be pure forever?”

“I'm afraid... I might not be as pure as you think,” she answered before taking his lips against hers. Stealing a kiss in the shadows of his wife's room would be deemed scandalous, but Rey had allowed herself to take the plunge. The question was: how long would it take her to break to the surface?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update. Hope you guys are still enjoying it. Thank you to Solee, LoneWolf_65194, Shiloh38, Polanette, Draculas Bride, Crescent_Rose, LadyLucy_21, Jess444, and ZisaLisa for all your wonderful comments. I read every single one and I’m glad you guys don’t mind where I take the story. Thanks for over 2400 hits and 174 kudos. Till next time. ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Dameron was interesting. In the early hours, you would find in the stables helping the young men with the feeding of the livestock or helping the gardener picking ripe tomatoes or in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. He wasn't afraid to break bread with the help and would often partake in the occasional raunchy song. He slept under the stars most nights, in the open field beyond the walls, where Rey could make him out laying in the tall grass. His lessons with the boys were on how to fight or exploring the area beyond the comfortable home. Lord Ren did not approve of seeing his sons covered in mud and bruisers, but hardly drew concern from it.

Hunting seemed to be his favorite pastime and the young lords learned so much about firing a crossbow to how to preserve the meat after a kill. Giuseppe seemed to find more confidence in himself as he proudly told Rey about capturing a rabbit in a snare.

“And Lord Dameron snapped its neck,” he exclaimed, splash water around in the tub as Rey wiped his face from the grime and dirt that had been there for what might be days.

“His methods are barbaric,” Francesco said, as he changed into his nightgown.

“But you liked capturing rabbits,” his brother argued as Francesco gave him a warning glare.

“Well, I’m sure they will be delicious to eat tomorrow,” Rey added as she helped young Giuseppe out of the tub.

“Lord Dameron is strange though,” he continued as his nurse dried her, “He talks about his adventures and the places he’s been, so many places like Father, but he does nothing.”

“He’s a glorified rogue,” Francesco huffed as he climbed into his bed.

“Maybe a glorified rogue, but he is a man with honor,” Giuseppe said.

“And what kind of honor is that, little duckling?” Rey asked as she helped him into his nightgown.

“He taught why it is important to respect the animals we kill. That every one of them are helping us live and grow each day. And though... it may seem horrifying... and it may seem like something that we don’t want to do, it’s a... a...”

“A necessary evil to survive,” Francesco finished as Rey tucked little Giuseppe into his bed.

“Have you ever killed anything before, Rey?” the young boy asked.

“No, my sweet,” she said softly.

“Do you think Father has?”

“Of course not,” Francesco chimed in, “Only barbarians like Lord Dameron do such things.”

Rey wasn’t sure how to respond. She only knew of the stories, rumors that Lord Ren had been this viscous tyrant who tore villages apart for a ruthless king and then reaped the rewards later, and his sons had heard these stories, but she was still so new to this household. Not even a year had passed since she has arrived, but she didn’t want to lie to them.

“War makes men do things they don’t want to do,” she stated, “It’s a necessary evil in the eyes of powerful men that they make lesser men do their bidding. It spreads fear and famine, but these powerful men will tell these lesser men that their lives will prosper by doing these terrible things. So men turn to greed in order to spill blood, but hearts of men can change. They may look at their wrong doings and let guilt eat away at them, or they turn their lives around and try to serve the greater good.”

“So, Father’s heart has turned?” Giuseppe asked.

“I believe his heart turned when he held you and your brother and your sister for the first time,” she smiled as she brushed his dark locks away from his face, “Do you feel your father is a good man? An honorable man like Lord Dameron?”

“Yes,” he answered with his brown eyes wide with hope and adoration.

“Do you, Lord Francesco?” she asked, getting up to adjust his covers.

“I do, Rey,” he said with a small smile that resembled his father’s, making her heart flutter.

“Then you two should be proud of your father,” she said as she kissed his crown before kissing his brother in turn.

Lord Dameron approached Lady Bazine in the garden with Rey cradling little Estelle. He seemed to have cleaned himself since the last time her ladyship had seen him, hair combed and beard trimmed and even seemed to wear a brown tunic that seemed to have been made of silk. He bowed and asked to join their little picnic. The lady graciously allowed him to join them and served him some cheese and wine.

“Where are my sons today if they are not with you?” Lady Bazine asked as she fanned herself.

“Their father requested an audience with them,” he replied after he sipped his wine, “Something about numbers and books, things I know nothing about. So, I figured, why get to know more about her grace.”

He was a flatter. Through the exchange Rey observed, in between conversations, the lord would complement the lady’s beauty, compare her to a rose as a summer breeze blew passed them. It would seem romantic if it weren't for the fact that she was married to another man. And not just any man, but a man of such high esteem.

After he left, Rey looked to see that the lady’s cheeks were flushed and a smile grew upon her face.

“She should know better than to fall for such tricks,” Rey snapped as she kneaded the dough while Rose churned the butter, “His words are poisonous and if Lord Ren knew what was best for his family, he would send him away.”

“And if the lady knew what was best, she would request you to leave as well,” Rose answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Me? Me?! I've been at that woman’s beck and call! I look after her children! I care for her baby! I...”

“Kiss her husband in the shadows of the night?” Rose chimed as she looked at her butter, making Rey pause.

“I...”

“I saw you with him in alcove the other night,” Rose continued, “I was surprised, because I would have never assumed he would ever or that you would.”

“Rose... it's not like that...” Rey tried to defend.

“Is though? When Finn has told of the letter, I didn't want to believe it and when I heard the maids whispered, I had scolded them for being so cruel,” she paused as her brow furrowed, “Shame on him for being a lustful beast while his wife was heavy with child and shame on you for giving into. You have no right to judge the lady if you yourself cannot hold such standards.”

She left Rey with flour on her face and her deep in dough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! Surprise update, because I want to. Do I know what I’m doing? I’m pretty sure I do. At least I know where I want to go with it. Thanks to Solee, Anamartins07, LadyLucy_21, LoneWolf_65194, Draculas Bride, and Jess444 for your comments. Thank you for over 2700 hits and 187 kudos. Oh my god! Thank you guys so, so much! I am honestly over the moon. Sorry this chapter isn’t as long as the others, but I felt it was right to post it. Thanks again. Okay. Till next time.❤️


	10. Chapter 10

There was to be a celebration for the christening of little Estelle. The king and his court were all invited to this glorious day as the manor was a buzz of excitement. A fine hog was set to roast as well as pheasant and chicken. Fresh flowers from the garden were on display in every vase. A new painting that had been commissioned of the Ren household would be on display for those to see and admire. And finally, little Estelle would be the bell of this ball even though she would be too small to remember it at all. Rey dressed her in her white gown, a bonnet placed on her head as dark curls picked out. She gurgled and giggled at Rey as she chewed on her fingers while her tried to get her slippers on.

“I wish you didn't fuss so much, Estelle,” she whispered as the baby stretched her arms at her, wishing to be held, “Soon enough, little angel, and then it's off to the church.”

Rey couldn't remember the last time she had stepped into a church. Perhaps it was when she was back at the abbey. It was very rare that she left the manor since all of her duties were here. She wasn't required anywhere else, but the thought of entering into the house of God made her stomach turn. She had been a hypocrite. Rose was right. She had fallen so far. She had allowed her judgment to be blinded by her own lust. She was better than this, wasn’t she?

There was a knock at the door. Lady Bazine walked in a vision in blue with pearls in her hair. She was beautiful, radiant, flawless. She deserved the world.

“How’s my little ange?” she asked as Rey held up her daughter.

“She’s as lovely as you, my lady,” Rey responded as the lady cooed over her daughter.

“It's only because of good breeding,” the lady said with smile, “Her father is quite fair. Not an overstating handsome, but enough to be desirable.”

“Do you imagine you having more children, my lady?” Rey asked as the lady took her daughter.

“Not after her,” she laughed, “Little beast nearly tore me in half, but I shouldn't say never. Lord Ren was an only child and one of his deep desires was to have a large family.”

“You could always reject him,” Rey suggested, “You are his equal after all.”

“He's willing to wait. Always willing to wait,” Lady Bazine said as they walked towards the courtyard where the career waited.

Giuseppe was chasing Francesco with a stick when they saw their mother and nurse approach. Like good lords they bow and the ladies curtsied in return. Lord Ren came soon after dressed in black with cape and a gold cross around his neck. He was just as handsome as his children and was a fine fit for his lady. That was the remind Rey gave herself. She had no right in budding into their lives. He opened the carriage door and offered a hand to his wife. His son followed their mother and then, his hand extended towards her. She had felt those fingers before, grazing upon her cheek, caressing her waist and tracing her neck. Would taking his hand cause more suspicion?

Rose knew. Finn knew. Who else would know? Would this gesture seemed too informal? Would a color come to her cheeks making the lady know?

“Rey,” he said, bringing her attention to his eyes, “are you all right?”

“Yes, my lord,” she answered and instead turned towards the carriage and let herself in.

She sat next to the lady as Giuseppe gladly climbed into her lap to point out all the wonderful sights there were in Verona. She tried to ignore the lingering gaze Lord Ren had on her as the little boy pointed out buildings and people to her. She could feel he was cross with her and she didn’t like it.

When they arrived at the church, there was a crowd. They cheered for their lord and lady as guards held them back. Rey was startled. All of this was for a baby. It was as if the Messiah had come to grace their presence. Rey took the young lords by their hands as they were ushered in.

The chapel had a high ceiling with saint windows on either side. Each window held a Biblical story: Adam and Eve, Noah and his ark, Jesus with his disciples. Rey was in awe of such beauty that surrounded her. The organ played as they continued to the alter. Rey was to take the young lords off to the side as they watched their sister be presented.

“Beautiful day for a christening,” Rey heard Lord Dameron say.

He had seemed to appeared next to her, making little Giuseppe giggle at his nurse being frightened.

“When you get here?” she asked as the priest began to speak.

“I was behind you all the entire time,” he smiled, “The lord’s mother would be quite displeased with her son if I didn't attend. Especially since she wasn't invited.”

The glint in his eye made her think of a cunning fox, one that baited its prey till he had a chance to kill it.

“You seem close with the family,” he observed as the priest began to bless the baby.

“I am their nurse,” she answered.

“Forgive me, but lords don't normally take a close interest on their children’s nurses,” he said, “And normally, it is considered rude to reject a man’s hand when he offers it.”

“I'm not used to such formalities,” Rey responded as the priest sprinkled Holy Water on the child, making it sneeze.

“Ah, yes, an orphan if I've heard correctly, but no doubt a favorite.”

“Are you judging me, Lord Dameron?” Rey asked finally getting annoyed with the accusations.

“No, ma’am. Just simply observing.”

Rey was off to the nursery with Estelle by the time they got from the chapel. She changed the little one out her christening outfit and in a fitted gown for her. Though she fussed a little, she seemed more exhausted than anything. As Rey rocked her to sleep, the door opened to reveal Lord Ren.

“Are you not well?” he asked, “Or did I do something to cross you?”

“You shouldn’t be here,” she said turning back to the child, “You should be with your wife and children.”

“She’s entertaining the masses and my sons are playing with the other boys,” Lord Ren replied as he approached, looking over her shoulder at his sleeping daughter, “Did Lord Dameron upset you?”

“No,” she lied, although his constant berating questions made her uneasy, “He just observes as if he is spying on us.”

“Us?”  
“On the whole family,” she continued as she laid the baby down, “I don’t know what to make of him. Your sons seem to like him and the lady holds no quarrel. I just...”

“Something doesn’t seem right,” he finished for her and she nodded. He caressed her cheek and she allowed him, knowing very well that she shouldn’t. “Do you have a fear of us being found out?” Lord Ren asked.

She nodded as he pulled in close, just holding her to his chest and she wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Do you fear I would have to send you away?” he asked as Rey began to sob in his chest.

“I know I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t allow this temptation to consume, but the fire seems so inviting,” she wept and looked up at him, “My lord, there are people who know and I am afraid of what will happen to us.”

“Nothing will happen,” he promised, “I will keep you safe.”

And he sealed that promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update, because I have nothing better to do. Thank you all for reading and enjoying it. Thank you to illyriantrash, KalopsiaWitch, Solee, good_sindi, Shiloh38, Styx, Christina92251, Draculas Bride and Polanette for your comments. I read every single whether it is good or bad. I do apologize for not being historically accurate on certain aspects. I’m mainly just a writer who just writes, however, if I ever do another historical piece, I’ll be sure to more research first so that way I am able to give you the best writing I can deliver. I have some more ideas swarming in my head so we’ll see. Thanks again for over 3100 hits and 198 kudos. Till next time. ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

“My lord,” she moaned as Lord Ren nibbled at her neck. She gripped onto his desk for dear life as he pulled on her binds. He couldn’t wait any longer and she had never been more ready for anything.

“Ben,” he whispered as her chest appeared, “Call me Ben.”

“Ben,” she gasped as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Such a strange sensation that sent a shockwave down her spine and made her feel hot. His hand covered her other breast, dwarfing it in comparison, but still tenderly caressing her.

“Show me your hair,” he whispered as her kisses his way back up to her lips.

With shaky hand she reached for the cloth that covered her hair and began to pull at the knot. As she pulled, she was hit with a pillow, abruptly being woken from her slumber and saw Giuseppe jumping on her bed.

“It's my birthday!” he cheered, “Wake up! Wake up!”

“Yes, little lord,” she yawned as he fell into her arms, “Happy birthday, my love.”

“Did you get me anything?”

“Anything? I hardly make any money from your father,” she laughed as the little looked up at her.

“I could tell him to give you more money.”

“Taking care of you and your siblings is plenty for me, my sweet,” she smiled as she kissed his crown, “Of course, that doesn't mean I don't have anything for your birthday.”

She got out of bed and opened the curtains to let in the sunlight and fresh air. The seasons were changing. Autumn was on the raise as the cool breeze rushes over her. Change was supposed to be good and even Rey felt that she had changed since coming to care for the House of Ren. She turned to her trunk and opened it. Buried beneath it she had two presents for young Giuseppe. One was bound in white cloth with a silver bow tied around it. A book for his liking she had found once in the market when she had gone with Rose and Finn. The other wrapped in brown parchment and tied with twine was a new blanket with a black horse embroidered on the far corner. Both Giuseppe ended up loving as gave Rey his biggest hug yet.

“Father will be most pleased with the book,” he said as he ran off to show his gifts.

Rey yawned one more time before running her fingers through her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was longer, finally at her shoulders. She pulled at her gown around her waist and saw her figure was fuller. Though her chest had not blossomed like she had hoped, her hips were more feminine, but no one would know unless they actually touch her. Did Kylo take note or did he always know?

Very rarely did his hands go beyond her neck or back, but they were prone to explore. However, she had seen the way he would touch his wife, in moment he didn't think she saw. Holding her by her waist, taking her by her hand, kissing her cheek or forehead in a loving manner, but then his eyes would lock into Rey’s, and she would feel the heat from his stare. He didn't want to push her, but at times his kisses would be more aggressive, asserting what he wanted from her. Rey’s back might end up against a wall as his finger would reach up to where her cover was.

”_Wait_,” she would whisper.

”_I'm sorry_,” he would answer, collect himself and allow her to fix herself.

Now, she was having dreams of him doing more. She would dream of his hands would be all over her, his lips painting her body like a brush to canvas and then... she started to blush when she thought of the next part. Rey snapped her cheeks and shook her head.

“Stop this, Rey,” she scolded herself, “You're better than this.”

At least that was what she told herself.

Giuseppe wish was to spend the entire day with his father. Rey watched as he aided his son in his pony before getting on his and riding off beyond the walls.

“He's a good man,” she heard Rose say behind her.

“I know he is,” Rey answered before looking at her, “That's why I love him.”

“If you know what is best for you,” Rose warned, “You'll stop this. He may not be damned, but they will burn you.”

“I've lived a lonely life, Rose,” Rey admitted, “I've watched people come and go from my life and have faced rejection a hundred times over. I am willing to walk through the flames.”

Rose gave her a sorrowful look, as Rey had given herself a death wish.

“I just hope you know what you're doing.”

Perhaps it was a bad idea. She was sure if she was caught, that there would be hell to pay, but she wanted to or at least maybe let the dreams stop. After the boys were put to bed and Estelle was sound asleep, Rey walked down the corridor to where Lord Ren’s study was. She knew he would be up late after spending the entire day with his son to catch up work. It’s what he always did whenever he took time out of his day to be with his family. When she knocked at his door, she heard his deep voice commanding her to come in. Hunch over his desk, he was reading over some papers before looking up at her. His eyes widened as he was taken back by her appearance.

“Why the cloak?” he asked before she pulled back the hood and undid the tie to reveal herself in nothing but her nightgown. His eyes roamed over her and stopped right at her head, where he could finally see her locks.

“It’s hard to sleep at night when the man you love plagues your dreams with sinful desires,” she said the cloak fell off of her shoulder as she walked towards him, “Others tell me I should stay away, let you live in peace with your family, but in someways... they feel like they’re my family too and I can’t deny what I am feeling another longer.”

“Did you say love?” he asked with a tremor in his voice and she nodded.

“I do love you, Kylo,” she answered, speaking his name for the first time.

She knelt at his feet, took his hand and kissed it. She brought it to her cheek and allowed him touch her. His hand traveled up and his fingers laced through her hair for the first time. She knew the mousy brown she had was not nearly a luxurious as his wife dark curls, but she hoped that it would satisfy his touch. She felt tingly when he ran his fingers through her hair. No one had touched since she was little girl and even then, no one had been as gentle to it. Boys tended to pull on it and the nuns would sometime yank on it if she had done something wrong, like cutting it.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, “If I knew what was best for you, I would send you far away, save you from damnation.”

“Please don’t,” she quickly beg, “I want to be with you.”

“Then come away with me,” he said as he took her hand and placed a gold band on her left ring finger, “The next trip I embark on, you’ll play as my wife. I’ll dress in the finest of threads, drown you pearls and treat you as my own.”

She looked down at the band, studied the beautiful engravings before meeting his gaze once more.

“And what after that?”

“You'll be married to me in spirit, where I go, you follow,” he said, “We’ll never part.”

“Kylo...”

“Ben,” he said softly, “Please call me Ben.”

“Ben,” she repeated, pausing to meet his hopeful gaze, “I will.”

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

\----

_Dear Lady Organa_,

_Your son is in love with another woman. Though he treats his wife with respect and values her as his equal, he is infatuated with a young nurse. I don't know if it is the way she loves his sons like her own or the fact that she something untouchable, but he can't stop staring at her. Her name is Rey, an orphan from a nunnery sent to replace the last nurse this household had. The children adore her. With the right persuasion, she could turn the tides. I ask for your permission to perhaps steer the ship in the right direction._

_Yours faithfully_,

_P.D._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a hot minute, but hi. How are you? Thank you all for your patience. Thank you to LadyLucy_21, Solee, ZisaLisa, A_Wicked_game_to_Play4Ever, illyriantrash, Semperfidani, Zombie_Queen, LoneWolf_65194, and Polanette for your comments. Thanks for over 3500 hits and 212 kudos. More to come soon. Hope you all still are enjoying.


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Leia Organa was the last of her kind. A proud descendant of Alderaan royal wasted away in a matter of hours. She was 19 when she was forced to watch her kingdom fall by the hands of her then biological father, a ruthless knight known as Darth Vader. Over time, she grew to have a great resentment towards him and those he had led. The great Empire had to fall if there was to be balance. That was how she was reunited with her brother, Lord Luke Skywalker, and how she met her husband, a well known pirate by the name of Han Solo.

When they had won the battle of Endor, the once princess never wanted to see herself as royalty. She was for the people, not above them and her husband would never approve of a life on land when his first love was the sea. Together, they had a son, a boy with large brown eyes, dark locks and a laugh to brighten a whole room. He was cunning and smart, kind and stern, complicated and sometimes, very anger. He had a temper that the lady did not know where he got it from, however, her brother assumed that it came from both of his parents. So, he offered a solution, to take their son as his ward so he may learn a trade.

However, more tragedy hit when she learned her son had been required by the new king and turned into his puppet. Her heart broke when she heard the news. Her husband came back to confront the son he had lost, only to lose his life in the end. The lady felt more alone than ever. Everything she had fought hard to see through just seemed to fall at the seams. Ben Solo had become Lord Kylo Ren of Yavin, married to Lady Bazine of Cato Neimoidia, and had children now. A merchant by trade, he no longer wielded a sword, but she was sure he pick it up again.

Now... it had seemed things had changed. When she received a letter from her son requesting help, she was taken back. This was the first message in years she had heard anything from him. He had asked for help with his sons. His wife had just had given him a daughter, but his nurse had become a slave to the new born. Leia was shocked to receive such a request from her estranged son. She had though immediately to send her best maid, but was cautious. What if this was a trick? What if there was something more sinister was afoot? So, she wrote back she would be sending him a trust knight. Lord Poe Dameron had been in her service for many years, even had Ben as a squarer for a short time. She knew having him on the inside, he would be able to provide her with information on the inside.

From the month that he had been there, Leia was surprise by the results of his observations. Her son was in love and she wasn't sure how to feel. In the beginning, she had hoped that Lord Dameron would be giving her updates on her grandchildren, but now knowing this new information, it had shook her to her core. She had longed for the days when she was heavy with him, dreaming of the day he would find someone to comfort him in his time of need when she wasn't there. However, this was a different time. Her son was a lord of his own province with a wife from an arranged marriage. The girl Poe wrote about was someone who lived a life of purity and abstain from immortality. Yet, she seemed to share the same feelings as her son. A complicated web that could easily be destroyed and the girl would fall into the pities of Hell.

Lady Organa could only see disaster if Lord Dameron was at the helm of this ship. Perhaps he didn't take in consideration the gravity of this situation since he was not of noble born. His titles were merely earned for his merits and not of birthright. So what would he know of the political consequences that would ensue if he were to “turn the tides?”

It was a hardship that Leia felt she needed a second opinion. So, she sought out her brother, a priest now at a local church.

“Does this child even know what she is doing?!” Luke outburst in his office as he began to pace, “Tell me the nunnery she is from and I'll make sure she is removed from that home!”

“Luke, please, try to see reason here.”

“Reason?! My own nephew is trying to corrupt the good nature of a nun! A woman of God!”

“Perhaps the child is misguided too,” Leia argued, “My son may have fallen, but that doesn't mean that he is irredeemable!”

“He killed his own father!”

“Out of a command that was delivered by a vile man!” she finally snapped, raising from her chair as her brother cowered, “I never wanted Ben to fall, but we all failed him. Whether it was too much pressure or not enough love, I will never know. All I know is that I want my son to have a chance at true happiness.”

The priest’s face softened as he watch tears well up in his sister’s eyes. He pulled her in for a hug and allowed her to cry softly into his shoulder.

“Then it's decided,” Luke said, “I shall make the trip to Yavin.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but at least we have Luke and Leia now. I want to thank everyone who has been patient as I struggle to update on a regular basis. Working 6 days a week is not helping me with my lack of sleep. Thank you A_Wicked_Game_to_Pl4yForever, Polanette, Jedd, kdj539, ZisaLisa, LadyLucy_21, LoneWolf_65194, and Solee for you comments I read ever single one I get. Thank you for over 4100 hits and 238 kudos. Till next time. Bye. ❤️


End file.
